I Would Never Forget
by Mrs. Roonil Waslib
Summary: Harry comes back to for Ginny, only to find she may not be there for him...The summary sucks so just read it. Rated K, but may change later on.


Hello. Well, this is my first fanfic EVER, and I'm not sure if I'm even going to finish it. So if you would like to take it over, just ask. Also, I want to know what you all think, so PLEASE review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Harry Potter. I wish...

**I Would Never Forget**

"You left! Not me! Did you really expect me to wait?! One day you were here and the next you weren't. What was I supposed to think?! That you would come back for me?"

She paused and reflected on what she had just said. _'There was a time, but it was wishful thinking'_ she thought.

"At first I did think you would come back, but when weeks and months and then years went by, I let go of you…I had to. I couldn't torture myself anymore. You never came back."

Harry stood there, shocked at hearing Ginny's confession. She was no longer his. But did he really expect her to still be there for him after the things he'd put her through? _'It was stupid to think she'd still love me.'_ He would no longer hold her, or smell her, or kiss her. All the things he had yearned for the past three years, all the things that had kept him going…he would never have them.

If he wasn't mistaken, Harry swore he heard a tinge of guilt and definitely pain in her quivering voice.

"You knew I had to leave, Ginny! You knew the day would come, and you knew that I would ALWAYS come back for you, no matter how long it took!" he said with a breaking voice.

"You never said good-bye."

This whisper hit Harry like a bullet. He couldn't breathe. He remembered the morning he left, sneaking out early and selfishly thinking it was too hard for him to say good-bye to her. It never even occurred to him how she would feel if he left her without say anything. When he thought of this, he felt physically ill. How could ever put her through such misery? He snapped out of his reverie and looked up into her eyes. They were moist. He hated seeing them in such a state of grief. He instinctively reached up to wipe off the tear now rolling down her cheek. She stood there, gazing into his green eyes, wishing he had never left her.

Ginny closed her eyes as he touched her face. How she had yearned for such a feeling over the past three years. She basked in the feeling and it suddenly overwhelmed her.

"I can't do this," she said as she turned around and started to walk away. Harry stood there for a second as he watched the love of his life retreat. Then, as if his feet had a mind of their own, he darted towards her, spun her around and kissed her passionately. Finally, the one thing he had wanted for three years, the only thing that kept him going, was at long last happening. He kissed her like never before. At that moment Ginny was caught so off guard that she just froze and stared at Harry blank-mindedly.

When she felt the intensity of his kiss, she just melted into his arms. He held her at the waist, so as to bring them closer together. She reached up and started to run her fingers through his messy, jet-black hair. She hated loving and hating him all at once, and she knew that all the other guys she had dated meant nothing to her. Her heart belonged to him and only him.

Harry pulled away; they were now forehead to forehead gasping for air and passionately gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry…for everything. For leaving, for not writing, for not saying goodbye. I did it all to protect you, you know? You weren't safe with me around. I would've never forgiven myself if something had happened to you knowing that I could've prevented it. I care for you too much to put you in any danger. I'd give my life for you. I…I love you Ginny."

Harry gazed intently into Ginny's eyes while proclaiming his love for her. He hoped to see a smile light up her face when he said these things to her, but instead, if possible, her face became even gloomier than before.

Ginny started sobbing, covering her face with her hands. She was uncontrollable. Harry didn't know what to do and was looking around when a glimmer caught his eye. It was emanating from her hand. He finally understood why she was so inconsolable. Her distance was all due to this small object…there was a diamond engagement ring on her finger. Panic hit Harry's face, then anger. _'How could she do this to me?! I thought she loved me!'_ he thought.

"What is _that_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Short, I know. But I just really wanted to write it. But like I said, I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it, so just ask if you want it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
